Packet switches often include a control module used to configure and manage the operation of the packet switch. Some modular packet switches include a chassis into which modules such as control modules and port modules may be installed. In these packet switches, two control modules may be installed to provide redundancy.
One of the control modules may be a primary control module and the other control module may be a backup control module. The primary control module may interact with other modules of the packet switch, thereby configuring and managing the operation of the packet switch. The backup control module may be configured to replace the functionality of the primary control module if the primary control module becomes non-operational. Consequently, the backup control module may configure and manage the operation of the packet switch subsequent to the primary control module becoming non-operational.